The First Hero
by ClarkyGirl
Summary: Everyone knew the story of the Sun and Moon. How the Sun shone so bright it hid the light of the Moon, allowing her to lead the humans to safety. But what actually happened to the first hero? A 'Heart' take on the Hyrule Historia myth of the first hero. For history is always destined to repeat itself.


"Sir Link, I must ask you once more. Where is your sister?" The man looked down at the chained knight from his lofty perch in the judge's throne.

Link remained silent, head bent, he couldn't even look at the people that had so easily betrayed him. The ones that now stood in the stands all around him, eyes hard and judging. Alone in the centre of the hall, he had never felt so small.

"It may harm your defense if you do not reveal her whereabouts." The judge warned, gavel hovering dangerously.

Link couldn't stop the small mad smile tugging at his lips. After everything he'd done for Hylia's people, this was his reward. His mist swirled inside him, feeding his primal instincts. If he wanted to, he could've killed them all before the judge had a chance to bring the gavel down. But he just couldn't. He couldn't hurt them. He was more a dog, than a lion. The knight thought to himself.

"Then I have no choice but to find you, Sir Link, guilty of murder of the most abhorrent form, perversion of the course of justice and treachery." The echo of the gavel rang through the hall, as definite as the fall of Death's scythe. "You are hereby stripped of your titles and your estate. Take him away."

The chains were yanked hard, pulling him backwards. Poles attached to collars slipped over his head, held by two shaky guards. They pushed him forward, taking him down a dark corridor leading deep into the belly of the castle. As he was dragged away, held by metal poles 2m long and bound head to toe in chains, he couldn't help but feel that he had not done enough to save them. He looked at the officers of Hylia's army as he passed, trying desperately to convey his final warning. The Demon King was coming, and this was their decision? Locking away their hero was suicide. And as much as Link may have wanted to resent them, the thought of his beloved land burning with the Demon's fire cut his heart far deeper than any treachery ever could. He just prayed his sister could rally the other denizens of Hylia's land, keep the Dark's army at bay long enough for the humans to realise their mistake and take a stand.

In the dungeons, Link stumbled on an uneven step, tipping forward. A guard behind him squeaked in fear and pulled hard, momentarily cutting off his air supply.

"Don't be so frightened" Link coughed out. "I'm a knight, not a rabid animal."

He could've laughed at himself, reassuring his captors. He really was a loyal dog.

"Sorry sir." The guard said meekly.

Link let out a low chuckle, though it sounded more like a growl.

"Shut it." A guard in front said, yanking hard on the chain.

His cell was at the very bottom of the dungeon, dank and cold. Even the rats avoided this place.

They chained him standing up, arms out either side, his feet chained to a ring in the ground. There was no way he could change form here, his position would dislocate both shoulders. Smart move.

He didn't resist as the manacles clamped tight on either wrist, said nothing as he was stripped of all but his tunic and jerkins. He just watched them, his eyes dull with failure and defeat, but still desperately trying to convey his warning.

They wouldn't meet his eye.

When they left, the door slamming behind them, Link saw with dismay there was no window here. His mist curled around his feet, taking his form of a lion. It was almost sentient, possessing a few primal instincts. And now it felt sadness, it understood the bitter tang of failure and betrayal.

Link looked up to where the moon should've been.

"Be safe, Sel."

The lioness ran. Even when her lungs burnt with demon fire, and her limbs wobbled as if filled with water. She ran. In the futile hope she could outrun the nightmares which even now nipped at her heels.

She remembered it all so clearly. The scent of demons, the voice of evil on the wind. They had run to gatehouse, expecting to see one of the Dark's henchmen.

There had been only blood.

They followed the scent, tracking it to an abandoned mansion. What they had found, was a man. No not a man. A man's skin donned by a demon like the wolf that wears the sheep's clothing. What to do? They couldn't kill him. He looked too human.

In that moment of hesitation, he leapt at them. Intent to kill.

Primal instincts took over. The mist flashed, changing shape faster than any human eye could follow. Fear. Protect. Betrayal. Failure. Pain. All these primal thoughts flashed through her being, as she and her brother fought to defend themselves.

Demons leapt from every crevice. Purple smoke choked the air as demon after red demon fell in a bloody combination of fang and steel and mist.

And when it was all over, there, in the centre of the hall, hidden in darkness was a man. A real man, gored by an animal. His blood filled her nostrils, the sight of crimson sending her mind reeling. Staggering back, the lioness mewled like a kitten. They didn't do this. They protected humans. They wouldn't do that to a man. They would never hurt a human. Never.

The scent of demons was gone, only the lingering smell of their ashes burned her nose. There was just two lions, covered in blood…and a man who looked as if he had been mauled by a rabid carnivore.

Link snapped out of his daze first, turning to his twin, blue eyes burning.

"Run! Get out of here Selene!"

The sound of running footsteps and the cries of reinforcements echoed down the old spider-webbed corridors. There was no time for goodbyes, no time to think of a plan. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, flying over the broken tiles. Men leapt out of her path as she barrelled past the reinforcements, many shouted ghost.

Her ears were ringing. Horror of what they might've done filled her very core.

She didn't stop until Castletown was far in the distance.

When her legs finally gave out, hidden safe in the forest on the banks of Lake Floria, the first thing Selene did was cry. She slumped down in her human form, pale golden hair falling over her face, and curled up into a ball to cry.

Forest creatures crept up to her, curious as to why she emanated such strong waves of sorrow.

 _Fear. Pain. Sad. Why?_ One bird chittered next to her, waging its black and white tail up and down.

 _Horror. Death. Confused. Scared. Me?_ Came the broken mewls in response, speaking the ancient primordial language of the beasts.

In the animal world, a single gesture said a thousand words. And every one of them screamed fear from the crying girl.

 _Fear. Predator? Evil? Human? Near?_ The wagtail flitted back and forth in agitation.

The animals that had gathered all pricked their ears, straining for sounds of danger.

 _Confused. Evil dead. Hunt. Evil prey. Human not prey. Human my pride. Human dead. Why?_

A fox crept closer, sniffing the girl's hair. All the animals knew the greys. They protected the balance of things. Made sure humans stuck to their borders and did not overhunt the prey, but at the same time kept the predators from hunting the humans. Greys protected everyone, their only prey were the demons. To the animals looking at this broken girl. It made them forget their natural boundaries. This grey was a friend to them, and she blurred the lines.

A kelpie, beautiful and white, walked up to girl. Folding its legs beneath it, it blew the hair out of her face with a whuff of fishy breath.

 _Me bad. Me bad. Me bad._ Her body language screamed.

 _You good. You protect. You grey._ Were the insistent cries of the animals.

Selene lost track of time. Surrounded by animals of the forest, she had no idea how long she lay curled up there, her throat raw and eyes dry.

It was moonrise, when she finally found the courage to face the world. Seamlessly shifting into her beast form, she greeted the animals properly. She mewled her thanks and licked their fur, grateful for their support.

It was only when she turned to assess her own wounds, did she understand why the animals had been so convinced of her innocence. The only blood on her that was red belonged to herself and her brother. The animals were right. There was no smell of human blood on her. The demons had lacerated her shoulders and back, and unlike her brother she lacked a thick mane to ward off sharp claws and biting steel, and her white-gold fur was stained crimson. But not a single drop of it was human.

She asked a kelpie to fetch some of the cress that grew at the bottom of the lake, and asked a fox to find some moss for her. The birds and rabbits obliged to scout the immediate area, to check to see if any had followed her mad flight: demonic or human. The little wagtail who had first approached her was happy to travel back to the human castle, to see if he could find out the fate of her dear brother.

With the present dealt with, Selene could now look to the future. The Demon Lord had sent his vanguard to test the hero. Now it was time for Hylia to make hers. Link would handle the humans, she would rally the beasts. They needed to spread the news.

For in the pit of her stomach, Selene had a horrible feeling they had been framed. The Demon Lord was set for war, and he intended to break the fangs of the lion to clear his path for victory.

"Look at this Ronin." Orville, a young blacksmith, called from where he was crouched.

The older man crouched beside him. The mansion where Link had been arrested was meant to be off-limits, but the two men had convinced their general to allow them investigate: 'to determine where the outcast Selene may have fled' as Ronin had put it.

"Is this a skull buckle?" He murmured to himself, picking up the macabre accessory and wiping the grime from the surface to show the shining white bone beneath.

"Link testified to being attacked by bokoblins." Orville reminded him.

"Hmm, I suppose it fits."

The younger man stood up, eyes shining with indignation.

"What do you mean 'you suppose'? This proves Link's innocence. We have to show Lord Dagianis at once."

"Calm yourself Orville, this only proves there were bokoblins here. It doesn't change the fact that Corin was mauled by a large animal."

"But you can't think they did it." Sometimes, Ronin forgot the young blacksmith was still only an apprentice, barely 15 years of age. "They've only ever protected us."

Ronin let out a sigh, and placed a heavy hand on Orville's shoulder.

"I know that, but those two aren't completely human. Half of them is still a wild animal. In the heat of battle, whose to say they didn't get carried away. You saw those injuries on him, they must've been blinded by the pain. Lions are bloodthirsty creatures, possessing the most potent of bloodlusts."

"That's not true." There was desperation in the young man's voice. "Link has never lost himself like that. He won't even kill demons like that, you know he hates to see suffering."

"You were there in court Orville. You know what the judge and jury think of what happened there. Lord Dagianis saw with his own two eyes a lion attacking a man. If it wasn't Link then it was his sister. And no-one wants to see that lass behind bars."

"But they're innocent."

Ronin sighed again, it was useless trying to get through to the boy. He looked up to Link. Ronin was just glad that he had at least managed to convince the jury to give Link's blade to Orville for safekeeping rather than melt it down.

" _The demons are becoming bolder Ronin. It's going to be full-on war soon."_ Those were the words Link had said the evening before that horrible night.

Everything stank of foul play, the greys had been excommunicated for refusing to give up Selene's location. Their hero was locked away in a dungeon, his sister an outlaw. Their tactician was dead. If war really was coming, it was going to take a miracle to make it through.

"Can't we at least ask for a reappeal?" The boy still hadn't given up, bless him.

"Look Orville, I don't think Link is guilty either, but no matter how much evidence we have to say otherwise, we can't dispute the fact Lord Dagianis saw a lion attacking Corin. What's a lowly captain and a blacksmith's apprentice against the word of this army's general?"

Orville looked down.

"All we can do now is protect the people. And if Link really is innocent, then eventually someone will slip up and he'll be freed. Until then, we have prepare for war."

When the wagtail returned, Selene had already eaten and dressed her wounds. It relayed its mission in its chirruping song and flashing tail.

The wagtail flew to the human city where it had asked the dog of the whereabouts of Selene's brother. The dog had asked the cat, the cat had asked the rat and the rat had scampered through the dungeons, daring even to venture into the coldest and most barren cells to find the lion. It found him, chained and hidden in darkness. The message was clear: the humans had betrayed them.

"Brother." Selene whispered, looking up at the constellations.

But there was no time for grief. Having given herself a moment, Selene melted into her lion form and ran to the top of the waterfall that fed Lake Floria. For what she wanted to do, she needed a good view of the whole kingdom.

Selene roared so loud, even the moon seemed to shudder with its force. It was a call to all the greys out there. It reverberated through the ground, the waves of sound reaching the ears of greys working deep within the caves of Death Mountain. It shook the trees, sending her message whispering to every grey hidden in the forest. It sent ripples across the water, to alert the greys swimming in the depths of the lakes and oceans. And it pulsated in the air, stirring the winds to call the greys that flew through the air.

And even deep in the belly of the castle, the ground tremored. Too faint for human or beast to feel, but it rippled across the silent realm and Link heard it. He heard it and smiled, for his sister would protect the land he loved in his place.

They came one by one.

First was Phaira, the doe with antlers that branched like the trees of the silent realm which she protected. She leapt up from rock to rock, scaling the cliff face with graceful ease. Her silvery blue coat the same colour as the silent realm, soft and ethereal like a dream.

Next to come was Eldin, the hawk with feathers the colour of the flames of his volcanic home. He glided down, dropping away from the thermal to land on a rock as far from the flowing river as possible.

Third was Faron, the monkey with the curled tail to match the curling branches of the forest under his charge. He swung from branch to branch and easily scaled the remaining cliff face. He came to sit opposite of Eldin, tail curled around him like a scarf.

The fourth to arrive was Tenebam, the tiger who had once protected the land in the Dark World before demons had overpowered him. He emerged from the shadows, prowling around to sit beside Phaira, his beautiful blue coat shining softly in the oncoming twilight.

Fifth was Ordona, the great goat who guarded the fields and meadows and the villages within them. Her broad horns rose like the steeples of the small towns in which she lived. She scaled the cliff easily, sure-footed and agile albeit lacking Phaira's delicate grace. She came to sit by Eldin, offering him a perch on her horns.

Last to come where Lanayru and Cheretdah, the golden serpent of the seas who protected the ports for the robots and the fish with bronze scales who had protected the lakes and rivers of the Dark World before the Demon Lord's conquest. They rose out of the water, sitting half submerged in the running stream.

All 7 generals were assembled.

"What's wrong Selene?" Tenebam growled softly.

"The humans came to us demanding to know your whereabouts." Ordona explained. "They were so angry and hateful. I have never seen them like this."

"Did you tell them?" Selene asked.

"Never." Lanaryu declared, slapping his tail in the water angrily. "Humans owe us a debt greater than the volume of water in the seas. They were fools to think we would sell out one of own to them."

"Calm yourself Ryu. No-one here is doubting your loyalty." Cheretdah assured him. "Am I correct?"

"Of course, I apologise for insinuating otherwise." Selene bowed her head in apology. "But that means that none of you know the fate of my brother."

Her voice cracked a little, and she lay down, tucking her paws beneath her.

"Link. What happened?" Phaira asked, not even bothering to mask the fear in her voice.

"He was arrested." Tears were threatening to fall again. "I think…I think we were framed. We were ambushed, and there were bokoblins everywhere and…"

"Shhh." Tenebam padded forward, curling up beside the lioness and licking her head. "It'll be alright."

"When they were gone, there was a human…a human lying there." Panic rose in her voice and her chest tightened as she recalled that horrid night. "He was covered in blood…he looked as if he'd been mauled…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"…by a lion…" Cheretdah finished for her.

"Greys don't harm humans. We can't harm humans or animals. Lady Farore made it so." Eldin said, his feathers ruffled.

"But there is no scent of human blood on you." Tenebam assured her. "You and your brother are innocent, surely the humans must know that."

"Their sense of smell is weak." Faron reminded him. "And they are easily frightened. It would not take much to twist their thoughts to think a grey could harm a human."

"You think it's the Demon Lord don't you?" Cheretdah ducked her head beneath the water briefly to moisten her scales.

"It would make sense. Link understands the humans better than any of us, he is their greatest hero. And you Selene, are beloved of the beasts. The two of you are natural leaders. If you were left to roam free, the Demon Lord's chances of success are small. Together you could unite the whole land of Hylia to meet the Demon Lord's army head on." Eldin explained.

"Without you, it would simply be a matter of picking all the tribes off one by one." Lanayru said, sinking lower into the water.

"Starting with the humans." Ordona couldn't hide the horror in her voice.

"But surely if we approached the humans, made them understand their mistake they would let Link go." Phaira sounded so desperate as she looked from general to general.

"You always loved him so." Faron said, patting the doe's back comfortingly. "But the humans are stubborn creatures, once they think something the truth nothing short of the apocalypse will convince them otherwise."

"So what do we do?" Lanaryu asked, his voice angry. "We can't let the demons run amok like this."

"We fight. We defend everyone together." Selene announced, head still bowed. "We rally the greys and the other tribes, and we fight."

"But your brother?" Selene quickly cut Phaira off.

"I shall defend the humans in my brother's place. We'll use the demons' own tactics against them. Attack their forces as they move to their targets."

"But Link is the alpha, how is the pride meant to mobilise without him?" Phaira continued.

"You have spent too long in the Silent Realm Phaira. Now isn't the time for tradition or protocol." Selene told her, looking up for the first time. "I shall assume my brother's place as alpha until such a time comes when he is released. You are the seven generals are you not, well now you can live up to your titles by leading your own factions. Together we will mobilise the rest of Hylia's people. This is war!"

For a moment there was silence, as they digested Selene's words. She may not have had her brother's natural charm or charisma. But she had the makings of an alpha in her, and she had certainly picked up more than a few tips from her brother over the years.

Lanayru let out a roar of his approval, slapping the water with his tail. Tenebam added his roar next, followed by Faron's shriek and Eldin's screech. Ordona bellowed and reared, beating the ground with her hooves. Cheretdah whistled sharp and high, leaping out of the water to body slam the surface. Phaira let out her eerie call, striking the rock with her hooves. Selene couldn't help but smile, warmed by their support. She added her own roar to the call, her chest no longer tight with panic, but bursting with hope.

It was a rallying cry, a declaration of war on the Demon Lord, a display of strength to the world. All across Hylia's land, greys took up the call. The time to mobilise had arrived.

"What's going on?" Lord Dagianis demanded.

The humans had heard the cries of the greys ringing through the land. His council stood before him, though none could offer an answer to him. The sound of roaring, howling and shrieking could still be heard, even through so many metres of stone.

"I've no idea sir." Ronin said. "Animals and humans have suddenly started crying out across the entire land."

"They must be greys." An elderly man suggested, stroking his long beard. "But, what are they doing?"

"Where's that traitor? He can answer all of this." Dagianis stood, face glowering.

Link could hear them too. He longed to add his own voice, but his throat was too dry. He hadn't eaten or drunk since last night.

But he smiled all the same, he was glad Selene had had the courage to take his place as alpha. She was unpredictable and untamed and volatile true, but she was like a remlit. She had that presence about her that made her so approachable, made people want to protect her. Then, at the drop of a hat, she became a wild thing who fought with a primal fury. She would make an unorthodox alpha for sure. But she would be alright.

The sound of heavy footsteps jolted him from his thoughts. The heavy wooden door creaked open and Lord Dagianis approached him.

"What's going on?" The man tried to make himself look intimidating.

Link looked up to meet the man's eyes, the smile still on his face.

"Tell me!"

Link chuckled.

"I already told you, but none of you seem to want to believe me anymore."

Dagianis lost his temper at that point, opening the cell door he punched Link in the abdomen hard.

Link didn't yelp or cry out, but the punch drove the air from his lungs in a gasp and it left him coughing afterwards.

"I warned all of you. War is coming to the land of Hylia." Link said as he got his breath back. "And I'll tell you again and again until it gets through to you. Peace is over."

"Don't screw with me traitor. Tell me what the hell is going on before I do to you what you did to poor Corin."

"You may not want to believe that war is upon us, but it is. The Demon Lord is coming, and the greys are rallying themselves. It's a declaration of war Dagianis! You should be damn glad that Hylia still holds humans dear, because if you won't fight then the greys will."

The general could do nothing but stare for a moment.

"Pah, like the greys could do anything as honourable as that. They order us about, restrict the growth of our cities for their little furry friends and trick their way into power. They're as bad as the demons." He grabbed Link's throat, squeezing it tight. "And you are the worst of them all, alpha."

He said it as if it were an insult, mocking every grey that had ever given their life to protect Hylia's most devoted people. But still, Link couldn't feel hatred towards them. He could feel only pity, and he wished there was a way for him to protect them from their own folly.

He really was a loyal dog.

The mist rose up around Link, not threateningly, it wouldn't hurt a human either, but more as a reminder to Dagianis of what it could do. The general let go with a small yelp, afraid the mist might change shape and attack.

"We're done here." Dagianis announced and left the cell, returning to the council room.

Ronin tried to meet Link's gaze, to apologise for not defending him. But the man had hung his head, gasping for breath.

"You'll be left behind if you aren't careful." Link croaked.

Ronin opened his mouth to say something, but the general was too close. His shoulders sagged and he followed the men out of the cell, leaving Link alone, in silence.

The first battle came two weeks after Link's imprisonment. The demons, using the abandoned mansion as a conduit, poured into south Castletown.

Selene had expected an attack from that way. As soon as the first bokoblin was sighted in the vicinity of the mansion; Selene along with Ordona and Tenebam led a force of greys and animals that wished to fight to intercept them.

They ambushed the bokoblins in the mansion, the mist easily concealing them in the shadows. The first bokoblin stepped forward, the midnight fog filling the mansion unnerving. It raised its machete, trying to look for danger.

Nothing happened.

It walked straight into the centre of the hall.

Still nothing.

It turned, waving for the rest of the bokoblins to follow.

And still nothing happened.

A moblin waded through the bokoblins, surveying the hall. He was their commander. He gestured for the rest of the force to enter the mansion.

Silence.

The last bokoblin crossed the threshold.

Blue light flashed, the mist sealing the exits out of the mansion. Cries went up, as out of the mist dark shapes emerged. The mist thickened, forcing the bokoblins to rely on their poor hearing. The mansion smelt overpoweringly of blood, of course it did. A massacre had happened the last time a bokoblin stepped in here. They were fighting blind.

It happened so quickly. There was no warning, no battle cry, nothing to alert the demons to the ambush. Selene didn't fight like a human: that was her brother's path.

The moblin turned to the sound of snarling. Something white leapt from its right, leaping on the shield before it had a chance to raise it. Mist brushed against its face, as lion changed to human and a sword buried itself in its chest, piercing the bronze armour as if it were nothing.

Selene leapt from the falling body as it began to turn to smoke, returning to her lion form. Her white fur blended perfectly with the pale mist, and her shining blue eyes only served to frighten the enemy further.

The cries of the bokoblins attracted the humans, and the knights rushed to the scene. Thick fog filled the door ways and broken windows, shimmering blue with defensive magic.

"Selene, the humans are onto us." Ordona said, fighting her way to Selene's side.

"I don't want to get into a confrontation with them. How long can Rayu hold the entrance?"

"With attack from both sides, not long."

Selene nodded.

"Then we finish this as quickly as possible."

She leapt at another moblin, finishing it off much the same way she had done the first. She whirled round, catching a machete on her shield and pushing the bokoblin back. She brought her sword, swinging up to slice the demon from hip to shoulder. It screamed and she spun, driving her sword to bury it in its heart. She didn't want it to suffer.

The battle did not last much longer. Too soon did Rayu's magic fail and the humans come pouring in. The mist bought them enough time to finish off their opponents, grab the wounded and flee. Selene waited by the exit, counting everyone who came. As the greys retreated, their mist did too.

Lord Dagianis came running into the hall, he saw in the thick fog a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"YOU!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger at the eyes that watched him, so full of pity.

His captains ran up beside him, catching a glimpse of sad betrayed eyes, before the mist retreated and the eyes disappeared into the night.

The hall was a battleground. In every corridor was littered dropped weapons. The surviving bokoblins cowered in corners, whimpering and crying. The bodies of some animals and people lay where they fell. Though they were few. The broken tiled floor was covered in blood, both demonic and hylian.

"Link was right." Ronin muttered, looking at the carnage. "The greys really did protect us."

"Who mobilised them?" Dagianis' voice was deceptively quiet.

"Sir?"

"I want to know who mobilised the greys!" He shouted. "Find them and bring them to me! I have had enough of being treated like a child by these arrogant half-breeds. I want their leader found and brought to me."

"But sir, they are Farore's most beloved race."

"And they will bow to me!" There was a dangerous fire in his eyes.

When Dagianis came storming into his cell, Link wasn't at all surprised. He guessed Selene had just saved the city from demons right under his nose. Link smiled when the man threw open the cell door.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing I was right."

His words only incensed the general further.

"Who is mobilising the greys?" Dagianis demanded, spraying Link with spittle.

Link raised his eyebrows and looked away as if bored.

"Don't toy with me traitor!" Dagianis practically screeched.

"Well it isn't me if that's what you're asking." Link assured him with a smile.

Dagianis thought for a moment, before narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Where is she?"

"Hmm?" Link looked back at the man.

"Where's your beast of a sister?"

"Sel? I already told you at the trial, I don't know. I'm her brother not her babysitter." But beneath his seemingly nonchalant visage, there was a quiet fear.

"Where is she?"

"How should I know? It's been what? A week since you locked me in here. For all I know she could be dead. We are in a war Dagianis, and there are no guarantees. Though you seem quite set on ignoring that little fact to chase phantom enemies."

"Only the alpha can mobilise greys. Why are they functioning without you?"

Link noticed Dagianis' aides had sent the other captains out. So he _had_ been framed.

"Greys aren't human, as you so love to me remind me. They aren't dependent on a leader like you are. So, tell me Dagianis, who's yours?" Link knew he was playing a dangerous game, but it's not like he had much else to lose at this point "Who's pulling the strings behind the humans' great general?"

"No-one! The greys are dangerous and selfish. They'll destroy this race beloved of Hylia or not."

"A demon then? I wonder, was it a stalmaster? Twisting you with the stories of the past. An ocular parasite twisting your thoughts from inside your head? Or was it a something even more cunning?"

The punch to his stomach knocked all the breath from his body, leaving Link gasping for air.

"I am controlled by no-one."

He left after that, ordering his aide to have Link starved of food and water until he confessed Selene's location.

There was a shimmer of light as Eldin entered the silent realm. The guardians lifted their heads, but on seeing the grey, returned to their passive state. His red-tinted mist rose up around him as he swooped low to the ground. As it faded, a mogma stood up and loped over to the large stone table where the other generals stood.

"How was the road?" Phaira asked as he came and sat at the table, using his tail as a seat.

"A few Fernixes chased me as far Lanaryu Gorge. But I don't think the Demon Lord is onto us yet."

"And the robots? Will they lend us their aid?" Selene's impatience and agitation clear in her voice.

Eldin looked over to the human girl from where she stared at the map of Hylia's land.

"They worry for the humans in your brother's absence, but yes they will always give help to the alpha's little sister." Eldin couldn't help but smile as he said it, everyone wanted to help look after this little one.

Selene's shoulders slumped in relief.

"At least one tribe will lend their full support." She placed a small shard of time stone on map.

"With support from the robots, our supply route is safe." Ordona added. "The rest of Hylia's land can continue to trade. We can send weapons to the front and food to the refugees."

"It's also the place the demons are going to strike next." Cheretdah explained.

She had changed into a black parella crossed with her bronze spots and lines like a leopard. Her dextrous fins were sharpening her coral spear as she sat on the bank of the nearby river, her twisted tail submerged in the shining liquid.

"Where's Ryu?" Phaira looked down at the map, noticing the serpent's absence.

"He's leading the next attack, him, Faron and Tenebam are taking out a dodongo terrorising the northeast. Demise plans to use him to take the mines. So we're taking him first."

"Why aren't you with them? As the alpha shouldn't you be leading the attacks?" Phaira wasn't doing much to hide the spite in her voice.

Before Selene could open her mouth, Ordona was defending her.

"Don't be like that Phaira. Sel can't lead every attack, being a commander isn't just fighting on the front lines. It's about strategizing and making best of your resources."

"Are you saying we're just numbers?" Phaira's voice was rising, Selene had never seen the quiet doe so angry.

"I'm saying that if we let Sel fight every battle she'll be worn down and killed long before Link is ever set free. And I know it's him you're angry about." The goat gave her a knowing stare. "Sel isn't replacing Link she's standing in for him. And-"

"That's enough Ordona." Selene interrupted, her head still bowed and hidden behind a veil of hair. "I know I'm not my brother, and that I can never be as good as him. And trust me when I say I would do anything to trade places with him. But if I go to the humans, they'll capture us both. My whereabouts are probably the only thing keeping him alive right now. But if you want me gone, just say so Phaira. I'll leave the alpha position to any who wants to take it up."

"Selene what are you saying?" Eldin jumped to his feet, his small fists banging on the stone table. "You aren't going anywhere. And you Phaira, how dare you challenge our alpha?"

"Eldin-" Selene tried to quieten him, but the mogma was having none of it.

"You and Selene practically grew up together, how can be so cruel to her, to question her leadership? Every battle up to now has been a success!"

"Has it been?" Cheretdah looked up from her spear. "We've lost a handful of greys and even more animals. And that's when we've caught them by surprise. We chose to fight your way because you said it was safer, less honourable perhaps, but safer." She fixed Selene with a cold stare. "You have yet to deliver."

"We're in a war, of course there are going to be casualties! You're stupid to think there won't be." Eldin retorted.

"And what do the demons care about honour? Did they plan to attack the human city with honour?" Ordona added.

"Enough." Selene held up a hand, and though her voice was quiet, Eldin and Ordona immediately dropped their gaze in deference to their alpha.

Phaira however was still staring hard at Selene, refusing to back down.

"You act so high and mighty. You think you can do better than him?"

"No, I can't. But please, if you can then be my guest. If my presence is what's causing you all to fight," she looked at all the greys assembled as they growled and glared at each other, "then I'll go."

Getting to her feet, Selene melted into her beast form and padded away.

Eldin and Ordona looked as though they wanted to argue, Cheretdah had returned to her spear. They were so busy, that they did not hear the beating of wings until the huge bird landed in front of Selene with enough force to shake the earth beneath them. A guardian lifted its head to see what the fuss was about before returning to its slumber.

The lioness looked up, not frightened, to meet the bird's eye.

"And where are you going Anu?" The bird asked, using the name given to her by the spirits.

"That's not my name." Selene replied, looking down.

"But you are the moon, the Earth and magic. It is your name."

"What do you want Epon?" She growled.

"And hello to you to Anu." The loftwing replied, lowering his head to look the lioness in the eye.

"I don't really have time for you to make fun of me today."

"I never jest Anu, you should know that by now."

"Right, so that time you left me dangling in a tree was your idea of a good time?" Selene's voice was quivering, she wanted to run away and hide from the angry stares of her pride.

"Lady Hylia told me what happened to your brother, and I am sorry for him. But this is hardly the time to give up and run away. There's no-one to hide behind anymore."

Selene refused to meet the bird's eye, fighting to keep her voice even. She felt like a cub, being pushed around and pressured into doing things she didn't want to do, never being good enough for the adults.

"I was stupid to think I could be alpha. No-one here thinks I could protect an egg let alone a whole kingdom. The tribes refuse to support us and the humans are actively fighting us. I ruined everything."

"Not everything." Epon nudged the lionness' head with his beak, his feathery red head filling her entire vision. "Lady Hylia sent me because she feared Lugh's lover would make you doubt yourself. Understand this Anu, Lady Hylia believes in you and as small and wimpy as you may be you are an alpha worthy of this pride."

Selene glanced back at Phaira and Cheretdah, frightened they would shout at her for believing Epon was right.

"And if anyone has anything different to say, please I'm right here." Epon drew himself up to his full height, towering over the greys that stood before him.

The loftwing cut an imposing figure, with feathers the same crimson as Din's flames and eyes as gold as the setting sun. He stood well over two metres tall with a wingspan wider than Selene was tall. The divine markings on his beak, tracing lines of power, glowed blue with Nayru's wisdom. And as he stood there, wings wide and feathers splayed, he seemed to shine in the ethereal light of the silent realm.

Understandably, no one had much to say.

"I thought so." He returned his gaze to Selene. "And you should know Anu, there are still people who believe in you, who trust in you. Lugh put his trust in you, the animals put their trust in you and those two," he gestured to Ordona and Eldin, "seem more than ready to fight for you. For a lion, you aren't very observant are you?"

Then, with a final glare at Phaira, we has up in the air and flying back to the White Goddess.

Selene watched him go, following his path into the sky until he faded from view. Once he was gone, she mustered her courage and turned to face the generals.

"They'll target the port next. I need volunteers."

Selene, along with Cheretdah and Ordona stood before a force of some one hundred greys and animals. The robots had done their best to fit them with weapons stronger than those of the demons. They weren't a fighting race, but their inventions in the form of tall towers of beamos and the great hulking armos would fight in their place. They had been programmed to kill demons on sight and would serve as the spearhead of the attack. Around the cove, hidden from view, a fleet of the robot dreadnaughts waited.

The dock was silent. A thick fog had rolled in from the sea and lay over the land like a smothering blanket, choking out the light and the darkness. In the crevices and caves crouched Hylia's army; watching…waiting. The night sky was slowly beginning to lighten with the onset of dawn.

A single albatross perched on the head of statue, surveying the docks with steely grey eyes.

The tap-tap of a boat bumping the pier as it docked punctuated the silence.

As the first of the bokoblins piled from the boat, more began to dock on the piers. The force of demons swelled to nearly triple that of the defenders.

A large ship, easily the size of the Lanaryu Flagship, moored alongside the largest pier. As soon as it was docked, the first screams ripped the air.

The beamos stationed throughout the port began firing on the bokoblins as soon as they were turned on. With the vanguard decimated, moblins and lizalfos came pouring from the ships. The Armos were deployed, chomping their way through enemy ranks like colourful tanks. Bokoblins carrying bombs were quickly moved forward to deal with the armos.

Selene let out a roar, the signal to attack.

Dragons and birds flew in from overhead, sniping the bombers as they tried to make their way to the armos. From the ground, under the cover of the fog, the greys and animals moved forward.

Selene drew her sword, immediately cutting down a lizaflos that crossed her path. The fog obscured their vision, leaving every bokoblin and moblin near-on blind. The other enemies, with better senses, struggled to retaliate as they were set upon by greys. Unable to match their speed and skill, unable to predict their movements through their rapid transformations, the lizalflos were cut down like barley.

Ordona swung her club into the gut of a stalmaster, breaking his bones so that only his vertebra remained. Changing into a goat before he could counter, she charged him. His remaining ribs caught on her thick horns and he was thrown into the water where he sunk. At the bottom, a crocodile moved forward and within a few moments his dust was all that was left.

Under such heavy fire, the demon army retreated back to within range of their boats. As soon as the first animals entered firing distance, the ships' canons let fly. With nothing to aim at, the ships were forced to fire blind. More retreating demons then animals were caught in the blasts.

Selene counted them off as they fired.

She roared again as she heard the last canon go off.

A keening scream hurtled in from the sea, as the ships came around the cove, out of the fog, and began to fire on the enemy ships. Masts splintered and many boats keeled over into each other as they shot full of holes by the robot's machinery.

It was going perfectly.

As soon as the Lanaryu ships had emptied their canons in the enemy ships, Cheretdah's marine forces moved in. Swimming in between the ships, they scuttled those that had survived, safe from enemy fire, and killed any demon that fell into the water.

The large ship that had docked was ablaze, the cries of demons as they were crushed and burnt alive inside echoed around it. Slowly it collapsed in on itself and sunk. Only the main mast broke the water, as if clawing towards the light of the sun.

"SELENE!"

The lioness had been so intent on watching the ships, fighting any demons that managed to leap back down to the pier, she did not see the humans until they were right in the port.

"Keep those demons on those ships, I'll deal with Daganias." She called to Ordona.

Before the older grey could argue, she turned around and ran to the edge of the mist. Her blue eyes burned through the whiteness, like points of ghostly flame.

"It's dangerous here, you should leave." She growled.

"Get her!"

Selene leapt up onto a stack of crates as ropes were thrown towards her.

"Go away Daganais. I won't let this port fall because of you."

The men were surrounding her, but even in the safety of the mist, they could still hurt her. They were close enough to see her at least.

With a snarl, she leapt clear, landing outside the mist. Her own tried to follow, but she ordered it to stay, if they lost the fog, they lost the battle.

Immediately the men were on her.

She dodged lassoos as they were thrown at her, running for the warehouses deeper in the port.

An arrow whistled through the air, grazing her shoulder.

"Shoot her down if you must, but bring her to me!" Daganais was raging like a hell beast now. "I want that traitor now!"

Selene scrabbled up some crates, yowling in pain as another arrow lodged itself in her shoulder. The wounds she had picked up from the battle were burning and her white-gold fur was red with blood.

"Selene!"

The lioness shied away from the voice, running down an alley between the warehouses in a vain attempt to lose them. Without her mist, she had nowhere to hide, and she couldn't escape into the silent realm.

A third arrow found its mark in back leg. She skidded round the corner, going wide and crashing into a stack of crates that came falling down on top of her.

"Selene!"

A door opened and Ronin gestured for her to come.

"I ain't about to see you locked up too. Now come on."

Sparing a frightened glance over her shoulder, she got to her feet and bolted through the door. Ronin slammed the door shut and waited crouched under the window, watching the soldiers run past.

"Ok, they're gone."

Ronin turned to Selene.

The lioness was barely standing, her legs shook with exertion and blood trickled down her legs to pool on the floor. Two arrows were lodged in her flesh, and more had grazed her skin. Deep claw marks and lines cut by swords and spears also criss-crossed her back. Some were old, most were new.

"Selene?" Ronin stepped forward, hands out.

The lioness looked up at him, mouth open and head down.

"Your brother is alright. He's locked up in the castle, but Daganais hasn't hurt him. Everyone cares about him too much, even with what he did."

She growled threateningly.

"What they think he did." Ronin corrected himself. "Daganais tried to have him starved, but people managed to sneak him scraps enough to help him survive. Even the rats bring him food. He told me to tell you to stay strong."

The lioness hadn't moved, but Ronin thought he saw her shoulders relax.

"If you want to get back to the port, then take the east route. I'll lead them off."

Opening the door a crack, Ronin peered out at the alley. Just as he was about to turn to speak to Selene, something wet touched the pal of his free hand. He looked down to see Selene with her nose under his hand, before she backed away and looked up.

Sometimes Ronin forgot she was human too.

"It's clear. Wait a while after I go before you make your move."

The man left the warehouse and ran down street. After he rounded the corner, Selene heard him shout.

"I found her! Down here!"

The lioness watched as soldiers ran down past her alley, none of them noticed her. When she could no longer hear them, she slipped out and picked up a limping run.

By the time she arrived back at the port, the battle was all but done. The naval attack the demons had planned floated as ashes on the surface of the sea. The last of the demons were being cut down and already the mist was beginning to retreat.

"Hey, it's Selene!" She heard Rayu cry.

Ordona turned and galloped over. As the goat neared her, Selene allowed her legs to give way. Changing into a human, Ordona supported the lioness.

"What happened?"

"Humans. They chased me into the warehouses." She was panting hard, while the wounds on her body were not grievous, the wounds of betrayal cut deep.

"Shhh." Ordona soothed, her maternal instincts taking over.

A sky dragon landed beside her, its brilliant fiery plumage glowing in the rising sun.

"Take her back to base." Ordona ordered.

The sky dragon dipped its head, and gently wrapping its claws around the feline, took to the air. Its mist, flickering red with flames, swirled around it and they disappeared.

Standing up, Ordona lay her club over her shoulders and looked over to the port. Her mist branched forward, paving the way for her senses to follow. The humans were working their way closer to the docks. It was time to disappear.

The wounded were being carried back by sky dragons and other flying beasts. The dead were being disposed of, burnt on huge funeral pyres facing the sea. Casualties had been heavier this time. Cheretdah and her marine corps. were getting to work on the ships, smashing them to chunks large enough to carry further out into the bay and form a viscous defensive reef around the harbour. Within a few years, the sea would colonise the wreckage and make the harbour difficult to take.

"We need to get moving." Ordona called. "The humans will be here before the sun reaches two hands."

There was a murmur understanding from the assembled army. With a shriek, the last of the wounded were lifted into the air and disappeared in a swirl of mist. Before the sun was even free of the sea, the port was empty. By the time the humans reached the harbour, nothing remained save for the burning shells of the funeral pyres.

…

Phaira sat on a root of the tree which formed the roof of Selene's den. The silent realm was alive with greys bustling to and fro. A pine sapling served as a flagpole, bearing the mark of the triforce on a thin white flag. Guardians stood sentinel throughout the world, their blank red eyes dark as they slept.

Tenebam walked up to the girl, his hylian form that of the strange horned race of demons that once inhabited the Dark World.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping." Phaira explained. "Her wounds are nothing serious."

Tenebam sat down beside the smaller human and put a comforting arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

Phaira didn't answer.

"You're worried about Link aren't you?"

Phaira nodded her head.

"He'll be fine. He's strong and he's loyal. He'll get out soon enough."

Phaira couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Shhh, it's alright." He hugged and let her cry.

He was going to put a stop to this, he wasn't going to let his two little girls get hurt anymore.

…

Tenebam found Cheretdah in the lake at the cross-roads between the light and dark world in the silent realm.

"No." Cheretdah said when she saw him approach.

The fish was in her parella form. Her twisted tail was submerged in the water. She sat on a rock, tending to her spear.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"You want to hit the demons. And I said no."

She slipped off of the rock and slipped under the water.

"Reta!" Tenebam called, wading into the water. "We can't fight a war on two fronts. We have to get on the offensive and get the little ones some breathing room."

The parella surfaced, her sail shaped fin throwing the light of the water back on itself.

"No. It's a reckless venture that will surely end our demise. I won't no part in it."

"It's our job to protect them." He countered.

"We can't protect them if we're dead."

Tenebam cursed, he hated it when Cheretdah used her logic on him.

"We still can't leave them."

"You're set on this aren't you?"

Tenebam just looked at her. With his turquoise horns and black goatee, he cut an imposing figure. The stripy wings on his back were half-flared in his agitation. The parella sighed.

"I really dislike you Ten."

"It's just a hit and run, raid their camp, kill some generals and disappear. You make it sound like I'm proposing a full-on battle."

"You had better not make me regret this."

She ducked under the water and swam to shallower water. Her tail unravelled into two legs, and she stood up. She barely reached his shoulder.

"I take it it's just the two of us."

"What more do we need?" Tenebam couldn't resist the smirk as he looked down at his friend, they had formed the generals back in the golden days with the others' parents. They had a reputation as an unstoppable duo, what were a few demons going to do about it.

…

When Selene woke up, the first thing she thought of was Ronin. Had Daganais punished him for helping her? And what of her army, had they left before the humans found them? And what of Link, had he been released?

Slipping into her human form, she stood up and ducked out of the den. Ordona, on seeing her awake, quickly finished her conversation and jogged over. With a grin, she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Glad to see you up and about."

"Yeah, what'd I miss?"

"The demons plan to strike the north-east next, we need to plan."

"How long was I out?"

"Only a day. You've been working yourself to the bone lately." Ordona smiled and patted her back. "Go get some food in you, I'll find the others."

The older woman put a hand up in farewell and walked away, where she was instantly bombarded with people asking after their alpha.

Selene's stomach growled in impatience. Smiling herself, Selene set off to the clearing where the food was being distributed.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Faron materialised from a bush. He swung down from a branch and mid-leap, changed into a kikwi.

"Yeah, I'm just grabbing something to eat while Ordona rounds up the others."

Faron easily kept pace with the human, despite his small size. In the clearing, Selene grabbed a bowl and joined the queue. Faron followed, stretching to reach the bowl.

"What happened down at the harbour? Ordona seemed pretty shaken up when she got back."

Selene looked down.

"The battle was a success if that's what you're asking. Cheretdah turned all that wreckage into a new reef to protect the harbour. Nothing short of the kraken could get through that, and he's on our side."

The goron chef grinned stupidly at Selene as he spooned a generous helping of stew into the bowl and handed her a loaf of bread. The goron's eyes never left Selene as he spooned stew into Faron's bowl. The kikwi had to move the bowl in order to catch the food lest the goron drop the stew on his head.

"Can I have some bread with that?" Faron asked when the goron made no move to hand him a roll.

"Oh, sorry." The goron exclaimed, jolted from his daydreams.

Faron took the roll with a scowl and followed Selene to a table.

"Sometimes I wonder which of you is worse, you or your brother?"

Selene smiled as she sat down.

"I didn't ask for all this attention. It's creepy." She glanced back at the goron that was still looking at her.

Faron smiled at her attempt to defend herself.

"He's just awed by your leadership."

"I just wish he wouldn't stare, I'm not a zoo animal."

Faron couldn't help but laugh at her shyness. She wasn't a crowd person. They ate for a while before Faron spoke, his voice grave once more.

"What happened at the port? There's no way you got that injured in a fight."

Selene's face fell, and she stared down into her stew.

"What happened?" He asked again when she didn't speak.

"Daganais found us. He chased me through the warehouses. I couldn't hurt them, but they had arrows and…" She stopped as panic built in her chest. "They had no hesitation, shooting me. What does that mean for Link?"

Faron didn't have anything to say, what could he say? The humans had opened fire on the greys, they were at war with the ones they were supposed to protect. And worst of all, the humans had their alpha.

"But Ronin helped me." Selene said after a few moments. "He led them away, he believes we were framed."

As Faron digested this, Eldin came swooping down overhead.

"The harbour is under attack!" He shrieked, circling overhead. "They have a kraken!"

Selene leapt to her feet.

"Find Cheretdah and Lanaryu, rally the marine forces!"

"Cheretdah and Tenebam are missing!" Came the reply.

"Then get the generals together! We have to protect the robots!"

Eldin didn't reply, but with a flap of his wings he was away, his cries calling the other generals.

Selene and Faron slipped into their beast forms and sprinted for the council grove. By the time they got there, most of the other generals had already assembled.

"Arm yourselves and gather anyone who can fight. Phaira, you stay here and guard the silent ream with your battalion. Lanayru-" the serpent had changed into a marine type humanoid, more adapted to fighting then the pacifist parella, " take your forces and Cheretdah's to the ocean and hit the kraken from below. Eldin, you take yours and hit them from the sky. Bring Faron with you, put his artillery forces on the sea stacks, to add to your air attack. Me and Ordona will stay at the harbour, get some reinforcements. Everyone clear!"

The generals nodded.

"Let's go, we leave within the hour."

In an hour, the army was assembled.

"Ok everyone, our priority is to keep the robots alive. Hopefully, we'll find Cheretdah and Tenebam in the meantime. I have one order for you guys:" the assembled greys looked at her expectantly. "Survive!"

Then the mist was swirling and the greys entered the Hylia's land. Immediately, Lanaryu and his forces leapt into the water while Eldin took to the sky carrying the artillery led by Faron.

A storm was raging, rain lashing the water so that it appeared to boil. It clogged Selene's eyelashes, plastering her hair to her scalp and making the hilt of her sword slippery. She could barely see through the onslaught. Lightning lit the sky above, and peals of thunder rocked the world. Before Selene even had to ask, the greys in her forces were rushing to the mining facilities to find the robots and get their help.

Selene went to join them, when a man materialised in front of her.

He was black as night, with white hair and diamond patterns on his body. He stank of demon, and the look on his features would haunt her nightmares for years to come.

"So you're the little insect that's causing all this trouble."

Selene didn't wait for him to finish introducing himself, instead leaping at him with a roar. Her sword sliced through the air, slick with rain.

The demon blocked her strike with a black rapier, but the force sent him staggering back. Selene kicked him away and as he staggered back she attacked in a flurry of blows, cutting the skin on his chest.

No blood welled in the gashes on his torso. He didn't even seem to feel the pain. That moment of confusion while Selene tried to understand why her prey wasn't screaming in pain gave the demon the opening he needed. He attacked in a blur and she was forced on the defensive.

"You're a match for your brother. It seems my sources were incorrect." There was a thinly veiled madness in his voice. "I hate surprises!"

With a swipe of his free hand, daggers materialised around her. If not for her mist, Selene would've been skewered like a pincushion.

While, she fought, Lanaryu and the others were engaging the kraken. It was a huge creature, with a single acid yellow eye. Its hair was long dreadlock tentacles, as if an octopus was sitting on its head. Two more thick tentacles grew from its shoulders and its body ended in eight more thick tentacles. It was laying waste to the ships at sea and even now bulldozed its way to the harbour.

Nothing the greys threw at it was denting it.

Eldin shifted into his mogma form and landed on the back of a dragon. Drawing back his bow, he fired at its eye.

The monster screamed in pain.

Finally a weakpoint.

"GO FOR THE EYE!" He screeched.

Lanaryu was wrapped around the monster's neck, squeezing tight and snapping at is eye. The tentacles wrapped around his jaws holding them away. Shifting into his other form, he buried his axe in the monster's tentacle and ran along them, going for the face. The other greys kept its other tentacles as busy as they could, diverting the monster's attention. The artillery fired at the eye as best they could, but the rain made it hard to aim and the tentacles caught any of the projectiles that posed a threat. Lanaryu however, managed to get close enough to the eye to attack. With a war cry, he buried the blade in the monster's eye.

Selene fought the demon as best she could, but he was strong. Stronger than Link even. He was toying with her.

Then, all of a sudden, the demon leapt back and clicked his fingers. A wall of diamonds appeared in front of her, penning her in. It was like hitting a brick wall, and Selene staggered back shaking her head.

The kraken's screaming was audible even from here.

"Looks like little Tentalus needs some help. Do excuse me, I will be right back." Selene beat the wall with her fists, ignoring the searing heat. "Don't go anywhere."

The demon disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

"No!" Selene screamed.

She threw herself at the wall, hoping to smash her way through. 100lbs of lion hit the barrier, but it didn't budge. She was well and truly trapped.

Selene backed away again, holding back tears of frustration. He would kill the generals, she couldn't let anyone else get hurt. Her mist pooled against the barrier, glowing bright white. She had to get to Lanaryu. She had to. The diamond wall began to crack.

Lanaryu slashed Tentalus' eye with his axe. The cornea was now lacerated in deep grooves, though no weapon had yet penetrated. Other greys had joined Lanaryu on the monster's face, hacking and slashing away to get to the eye, and through the eye to the brain. Hails of arrows, spears and magic rained down from above, slicing through the torrential downpour to lodge deep in the monster's cornea. Tentalus was so swamped by attackers, with the robot reinforcements and an army of greys he could not defend himself. No matter how many it crushed in his tentacles, more took their place. It was like a spider, buried in ants all biting and burning, bring dragged back to the nest to be devoured despite its greater size.

Lanaryu could sense the battle's end drawing near. Tentalus would not last much longer.

"LOOK OUT!" came Selene's scream.

Lanaryu looked towards the lioness. Her fur was singed and there was fear in her eyes.

The air shivered behind him as someone materialised. The serpent could not even turn around, when cold steel bit into his chest. Lanaryu felt it immediately, this demon would destroy the entire army without even lifting a finger. On instinct, he wrapped his tail around the demon and dragged him through the silent realm.

As soon as the demon entered, the guardians activated. Earth guardians closed in from the ground and Sky guardians swooped in from above. More pain lanced its way to his brain as the demon cut itself loose. A wave of black magic sent the guardians sprawling.

The rapier was still buried in his chest, and every movement sent it grating against bone. His body felt like lead, and the crushing embrace of sleep was pulling him under. But he couldn't go just yet. He had to protect his pride.

Ducking beneath a wave of energy, Lanaryu once again wrapped his tail around the demon and leapt into the water. The demon struggled in his grip, but could not teleport in the silent realm. The realm pulsed blood red, and more and more guardians awoke as the waking water sent ripples across the land. Sea Guardians came up from the depths, attacking the demon. Still Lanaryu persevered on, a trail of crimson leading back to the shore behind him. His strength was failing, and two guardians came up either side of him, supporting the grey as he swam through underground river systems to the great ocean north of Lake Floria. If he could just drown the demon. The underground river systems twisted and turned, in a confusing labyrinth. There was no way the demon could find the shore. Fresh water changed to salt as Lanaryu entered the Northen Sea.

Down and down he swam, until the sunlight petered out. The weight of water was crushing. The pain in his body intensified as the demon slashed at the thick scaly coils that ensnared it.

The pain was too much now, and Lanaryu's strokes became weaker. The great serpent landed on a shelf of bedrock, clouds of sand billowing around him. The water was red with blood, the flashing eyes of the sea guardians like fireflies in the fog.

The war was over for Lanaryu, he could only hope that Selene could pull through this.

With a stream of bubbles, he breathed his last.

The demon sliced through the remaining coils and turned his attention to the guardians which now surrounded him. They didn't stand a chance.

They found Lanaryu's body a few days later. Of the demon there was no sign, but many guardians washed up in Lake Floria, their metal parts smashed and torn like kindling.

It went downhill after that. The bodies of Cheretdah and Tenebam were found shortly after, crucified in a village pillaged by demons.

Then the demons went for the grey's stronghold itself.

Selene struggled under the mantle of leadership. Humans hunted her relentlessly, the demons attacked wave after wave, straining her forces to breaking point. Without the robots, the other races refused to lend aid to Selene. They would only speak to her brother. Only the animals stood by her.

Selene stood on an outcrop of rock with Eldin, surveying the field that connected the provinces together. It had been three years since Selene had taken the position of alpha. In three years she had all but destroyed the pride.

"The demons are heading for volcano, they plan to take control of it and use it as their base. If they could make it erupt, they could watch us burn from the safety of their base in the shadow realm. "

Selene didn't reply, instead she stared into the distance.

A twig cracked.

Selene's ears swivelled back.

"Get back to base!" She growled.

Eldin dipped his head. Lifting into the air, he flapped away.

The movement was like the sound of a start gun. An arrow whistled over Selene's shoulder, aimed for the bird. In one fluid movement she twisted and snatched it out of the air.

A rope came out of nowhere, tightening around her muzzle.

In a panic, Selene roared and reared up on her hind legs. The poor man holding the rope was dragged off of his feet. Another rope caught on her leg. Despite the men pulling, Selene turned and ran. The force of her flight dragging them along behind.

Horses galloped up beside her, their riders urging them on with lashings of the reins. Someone threw a rope.

A horse whinnied, and stopped dead, the man with the rope going flying over the animal's neck. The other horses skidded to a stop, bucking wildly to throw their riders. They would not harm their beloved grey.

Clear of the men, Selene sprinted hard. Her mist bunched around her, glowing green as she prepared to escape to the silent realm.

A wall materialised in front of her. She couldn't stop, not at this speed and slammed into it hard.

Daganais cantered up, his horse black as night with fire for a mane.

"Got you!"

Selene looked up, trying to distinguish the vague shapes and stars into recognisable images. She snarled threateningly, and her mist rose around her, ready to defend.

He threw a net over her. It shouldn't have had any effect, Selene could've simply changed shape and thrown it off.

But the net burned her very bones. The metal links seared her flesh as if they were droplets of magma. The lioness fell to her knees, yowling in pain.

She tried to change form, but the mist was sucked straight into the metal. The vitality drained from it instantly.

She tried to stand, but the net was like the weight of a mountains. Fighting through the pain, she tried to take a step forward, but the wall of diamonds was still there. Feebly, she threw her weight at it. No response.

"Well done Daganais! You captured the alpha. You must know, my heart is simply filled with rainbows."

Selene knew that voice. That was the demon that killed Lanaryu.

She tried to roar and stand, she had to avenge her friend, she had to protect her pride. But the roar was no more than a mewl, and her legs shook with the strain.

"What now master?" Daganais asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Kill her and her meddling brother. You can leave the greys to me."

No, no, no. Selene couldn't let them hurt her pride. She promised her brother she would protect them. She promised.

The net was bound tighter around her, a muzzle clipped over her snout and a collar around her throat. She snapped at the man's fingers, but her reflexes were slow.

Hefting her like a sack of potatoes, Daganais threw her over the back of his charger. It smelt of demon too.

Selene struggled weakly against the metal net, but to no avail. She could only watch as the demon disappeared in a flurry of black magic.

Selene was still missing. Ordona paced the grove, waiting anxiously for Eldin's return.

"The humans have her!"

Eldin dived down through the trees, half crashing into the woman.

"It's Daganais, he's with that demon. They captured her. They have Natrium!"

But before Ordona could even raise the alarm, the sky turned red as blood. Clanking filled the air as guardians sprung to life.

"And now they've come for the rest of us!" Ordona and Eldin exchanged glances.

Grabbing her club, she bellowed a war cry. The sound of roaring filled the air as greys leapt to attack the demon and his army. The army came pouring in, like water through a broken dam, they flooded the silent realm. Outnumbered, outarmed, outmatched. The greys fought back with hell's fury.

Selene struggled hard against her bonds, but they seemed to sap her very strength. She had to get to her pride. They rode for what seemed like hours.

The other men caught up to their general. Selene saw Ronin's face widen when he saw bound like that.

"Sir." Ronin growled. "Is that Natrium?"

Daganais turned his cold stare on the man, a sneer on his face.

"So what if it is?"

"Sir, that's illegal. It is sin to use such metals. To use it on Farore's beloved race, I can't even give a name to such sacrilege."

"I am the general! And my word _is_ the law!" Daganais thundered in return. "And unless you keep your mouth shut, you will join her."

Selene half-hoped he would challenge the general. But the man backed down, bowing his head. His hands curled into fists at his sides. He knew it was wrong.

Suddenly, a screech split the air. Selene couldn't see, but she heard the whoosh of air. Daganais' horse screamed and reared up in the intention to kick their attacker. Long talons wrapped around Selene's form and lifted her up into the air. She heard Daganais screaming his rage below, but there was nothing he could do as his prize was spirited away.

They flew for a time, until finally Selene was dropped on the banks of Lake Floria.

"Shhh, it's alright now."

Delicate hands untangled the chains from the lioness. A thin stream of bright white light burnt through the muzzle and collar. The skin beneath was red and raw.

Free of the horrid metal, Selene looked up.

The Lady Hylia stood before her, resplendent in her white dress. Behind her stood Epon, his feathers ruffled.

"Alpha." Selene dipped her head.

"Haha," her laughter was light like the wind, "I am not your superior Anu."

Through the haze of pain, Selene remembered why she had been so desperate to be free.

"The pride." She cried, leaping to her feet.

Hylia's face fell, her long golden hair falling over her eyes.

"I am sorry, Demise led his army personally. Epon and I recued those we could." Diamond tears dripped from her eyes. "I am so so sorry."

Selene's jaw hung loose and her rump dropped to the floor. They couldn't be. No…

From the shelter of the caves, Eldin loped out. His long arms swinging him like he was on crutches.

"Selene! You're ok!"

Hylia stood back as the mogma hugged her tight. He was covered in cuts, worse than those the humans had inflicted on her.

His cry brought more greys out from the caves. There were painfully few. Ordona ran forward, embracing the now human Selene in a hug.

"Where's Phaira? And Faron?" Selene asked, looking around the familiar faces.

No-one would meet her eye.

"Faron is alive, barely. But…" Ordona looked away as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Her sacrifice gave me the chance to get as many of the children out as I could." Epon explained. "It was not in vain."

"It shouldn't have happened at all." Selene growled. "I should've been there, I should've warned you, I-"

The tears came in floods. No-one had the word to comfort her.

The goddess left shortly after that, her spells would shield them from Demise's gaze.

The other greys looked to Selene.

"What now?"

Selene looked at them, and her face creased into a scowl.

"We go after Daganais. He's working for the demon. It's because of him I couldn't get to you in time. It's because of him Phaira's gone." There was a hatred in her voice.

Daganais wasn't human anymore, he was working for Demise and for that he was no better than a demon. Nothing was going to stop Selene from stopping this pointless war.

 _After Daganais death, Ronin seized control and released Link. The final battle between Demise and Hylia's army was gruesome. Faron and Ordona were killed as they evacuated the humans from the forest lands. Eldin too as he tried to protect the gorons on their march from the volcanoes to the human city. Selene led the evacuation, bringing all the humans to the capital for Epon to lead to the sky. Link fended off Demise, alone, having sent his sister away. His bright light was like a second sun drawing the demon's attention to him and only him. Allowing his sister and her ethereal glow to guide the humans to safety. When Hylia's spell was complete, the capital rose into the sky, with Selene upon it. The fallen generals, were resurrected as spirits, their springs becoming the pillars holding the worlds apart so that no new evil could seep through. Link was killed, and the cycle of reincarnation begun. His descendants, through his sister, growing up to fight the evil that plagued this world. Once, twice, thrice…all the way to the seventh, where history would once again repeat itself._

 **I apologise for the short ending. But, I want to continue with Heartless and the main gist of what I'm trying to get across is there so…maybe when I have more time I'll add to it. And yeah, the story of how the light spirits fit into the timeline. It kinda works right? Do R &R I love them, and do read them (even if I do seem rather quiet). Now back to work. **


End file.
